Double the Fun
by Darkira
Summary: Esme has been happily married to Carlisle for all her adult life. When she becomes restless she explores her feelings with her husband's blessing. Two gorgeous younger men come along. Double the fun? AU/AH/Rated M for adult themes/Esme&Jasper


**kikiwhore presents Esme's Erotic Ecstasy Contest**

**Story Title: **Double the Fun

**Author: **Darkira

**Pairing: **Esme & Jasper & Jacob

**Vamp or Human: **Human

**Disclaimer: **All things Twi are the property of S. Meyer. I, however, own a wicked imagination.

If you can't buy porn, you're not old enough to read this.

The story has mature content and some things considered a taboo.

You've been warned.

**AN: **Here's my contribution in the honor of the MILFiest MILF on Twilight, Esme. And yes, I know it says sparkles, not sparks. Duh.

The whole story is told from Esme's POV.

And _please_, check the additional AN after the story. Thank you.

*-*-*-*-*-*

When you are with someone for twenty years and you've met them in your early teens it gets a bit boring at some point, whether you want it or not. That's what happened to me and Carlisle. He was everything I wanted in a man. Carlisle is a great man, good at his job, passionate about everything he does, the best friend anyone can have and in twenty or so years he has never forgotten a birthday, anniversary or any other little occasion like say first kiss-anniversary, the anniversary of our engagement, that of the first time we had sex, our wedding-anniversary...you get my point here. He's perfect on the inside and on the outside and there's something about him that still takes my breath away.

But being with him is like...ice cream. If you love chocolate ice cream and eat it every day for twenty years, even if you'd still absolutely love it, wouldn't that make you feel a bit restless? Wanting to taste the other flavors out there? Of course I know that's the most used example of my little problem but it still is that, a problem. I love Carlisle but I need something…if not more, then just something different. And he, being the man he is, realized this before I did. I know he has always been faithful, so have I, all these years... It seems strange now, when I look around all the couples we know that have cheated on each other and they've always said that we're somehow magical. Never before have I understood it so clearly than I have lately.

That is after one night, I had come from my work from the local library and Carlisle had been already home with a bubble bath prepared for me and candles around the bathroom, the whole nine yards, and he said he wanted to talk to me. He had his gentle, loving look on his face, the one I loved but that had recently begun to annoy me a bit too. He was always so understanding. Of course we had some arguments, every now and then, but we never stayed mad at each other for a long time. He wasn't one of those men who try to keep the peace by just agreeing to everything to trying to impress their woman, not at all. If he had been, I would have kicked him to the curb years ago.

So I let him take my jacket off and kicked off my comfortable Mary Jane's and walked with him to the bathroom. When there, I couldn't help but sigh. It looked so lovely after a day of staying on my feet and moving books around the library, we were re-organizing the place and it was taking a toll on my body. I wasn't seventeen anymore and I had begun to understand that recently.

"Carlisle, this is wonderful." I turned to look at him and smiled. He smiled back, my lovely, darling husband. "Are you going to join me?" I raised my eyebrow at him and he chuckled a bit.

"If you insist..." he mumbled and leaned down to kiss me.

So he was a reasonably tall man but I was a petite woman. I liked it that way, he made me feel safe and I liked the fact that in theory I was easily controllable for him. In reality, not so much. I kissed him back, I loved him and wanted him and the sparkles between us had never died. Probably because we were so damn compatible that it was sickening, or so my best friend Renee kept telling me. It didn't take much time at all to get us both naked and in to the tub. I was laying between his legs, my back to him, like we always were while bathing together. The water was hot, almost too hot, but it just served to relax my muscles as did the soothing way Carlisle was caressing my arms and my chest with his fingertips.

"You just know how to make a girl purr, don't you?" I mumbled and tilted my head so I could kiss him affectionately. He kissed me back but something about his expression was a bit...off. "What is it, love?" I asked, worried immediately. He sighed and thought for a moment.

"Esme...you know I love you more than anything, right?" he started and I had an odd feeling about this all of a sudden, but I managed to nod. "I know you better than you know yourself sometimes, we have established that as well, right?" he grinned a bit and I nodded, giggling a bit because yes, that was painfully true. "Lately...I've noticed that you're not...completely satisfied." he said and when I began to argue he held a finger to my lips and I obeyed like I always do when he does that.

He sighed and then tried to explain himself. "Of course you're mostly just like you always are. Your own lovely self and it's just fine. But sometimes I see you're annoyed at something or there's some distance in your eyes briefly. I catch glimpses of you that I've never seen before. Ever." he spoke in a quiet tone that wasn't sad or judging, just his usual matter of fact tone he used when he spoke of something he knew in his heart was true.

I sighed too.

"You need something, or rather someone else. Just for a little while I think. We're too good together to break up or anything like that, not just for some mild thoughts or needs you are having." he said and didn't let me talk yet. "So as you know, love, I'm going to that conference on Saturday and won't be back until Thursday...I think I'd like you to use that time to get rid of this...what ever it is that's bugging you." he said and kissed my forehead.

When he removed his fingers from my lips I didn't have anything to say, not right away. I had to think about it. I settled back like I had been and he began to massage my shoulders, working firmly on the knots I had been having every single night since the whole moving-shit-around started at work.

"First...I think you're right. I mean...you know I'm devoted to you...to us..." I spoke in broken sentences and he listened quietly, his hands never leaving my shoulders. "I think I need to...experience something different. I know what I have with you and it kills me to know that all this wonderfulness, all this perfection...it hasn't been enough lately. Everything is perfect but...it's...the same perfect, you know?" I asked, turning to look at him. He nodded.

"I know, it's exactly what makes you and meso different. I could deal with this perfection forever and you know that." he smiled and there was no judgment there. I loved him so much. "You don't have to feel guilty that you do though. As I said, we're different. You know I want you to be happy, right? I want you to be able to feel that what we have is enough. Now that you don't feel that, I want you to look for what's missing, pursue it and then when I get back home on Thursday, maybe you'll know what you want?" he asked and all I saw was love and dedication.

"You know you're way too good for me and way too good to be true, right?" I asked and turned around on his lap so I could get even closer. He chuckled and nodded in amused agreement the same time I pressed my lips to his.

We made love in the tub and then in the bedroom and the kitchen and it amazed me still how perfect it always was. After twenty years... I was never not satisfied after making love to him. Never. But he was right and we both knew it. I needed to see the grass on the other side to see that what I had with my husband was what I truly needed. I knew that getting what I wanted right now, which was an experience with someone else, wouldn't be enough to take me away from twenty years of bliss. I knew it would only make us stronger.

So I took his offer. I would be a single woman, free to do what I wanted, from Saturday morning to Thursday evening. After he got back home I'd be Esme Cullen again; wife of the renowned Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I had no idea what I'd do. In theory I was to go and find someone I wanted to have sex with. In practice...I had been out of the market for twenty years. I was thirty-four years old. What the hell would I do? I felt older than I really was. Partially because I had been Mrs. Cullen since I turned twenty. Next year it would be our fifteenth anniversary for Christ's sake. Yet I knew that if I was going to see that anniversary with my husband, I needed to go with my gut on this. I needed to figure this out before it would ruin us.

Friday night was magical. It seemed like we needed each other so badly...we hardly left our huge king sized bed all evening. We ordered in pizza and ate it sprawled on the living room floor in front of the fireplace. It was nice, perfect, and effortless. What scared me about finding someone I'd actually fancy enough after being with my semi-God Carlisle for all this time was the fact that the person would also have to like me. Now I am not a bad looking woman, some say I'm gorgeous and I'm not talking about my husband alone here... I'm just not used to having to pick up someone. Or being picked up for that matter. I haven't done that, well...ever.

*-*-*-*-*-*

On Saturday morning he left before I woke up, we had agreed on that. No goodbyes, nothing uncomfortable between us. When I woke up, he had set the coffee maker for me so I just had to push the button. I smiled at the little gesture and then began figuring out what I was supposed to do next. Luckily my silent contemplation was stopped by my cell going off.

When I figured where it was and answered, I heard an annoyed huff. "Oh stop that Renee." I said and she giggled a bit.

"Hey, since Carlisle is out of town, would you want to cat- and house-sit for me until Wednesday? Phil is going to Chicago and he asked me to go with him."

I didn't really have to think about that offer for a moment. Of course I wanted to. Both her little house and her cats were wonderful and I thought I needed to get away from the house too. An hour later I had packed my most comfortable clothing and a few books and my iPod and I was in my little powder blue Prius and on my way to Renee's.

When I got there she and her new boyfriend Phil had already left so I let myself in to her little house with my key I had for emergencies and her two cats, Siamese twins like we called them, Romulus and Remus, began the concert they always begin when I step in. I'm their favorite aunt or something on those lines... I petted the boys and went to the kitchen to see if they had food and water, which they of course did, but I still checked just in case.

The usual note Renee always left me was on the fridge door and I read it. It said:

_"The boys have been fed. Don't believe me when they tell you they're starving. We'll be back on Thursday morning. Call if there's anything wrong with my babies. Renee. PS. The new gardener-guy should come over at some point today or Sunday, he didn't mind working on the weekend so that was the plan but I forgot to cancel it. You know what I like and all that so I trust my garden with you and him. I'll see you when I'll see you."_

Uh kay... Well, better take a look at the garden then in case the 'gardener guy' would come over today. I knew Renee's garden like I knew my own but she had been slightly bugged about its condition for years and it had taken her nearly two years to actually call a gardener...that was typical for her, so I suspected it had been Phil's idea. I chuckled at the thought. That guy, even if maybe five years younger than Renee, was good for her. My best friend was a young soul where I was an old soul and somehow we oddly complemented each other.

I soon figured out what the garden needed and what I thought should stay and what should go, luckily it would mostly take some trimming and there were no trees to get rid of, though I had an idea or two for trees that Renee might like. When I was done with the plans and they were neatly organized in my mind, I went to get myself a soda, iPod and my book. The cats had a nice little corner of the patio and a bit of the yard for their 'habitat in the sun' like Renee called it. It wasn't exactly a cage but something like that and the cats loved it.

I took my place from one of the deck chairs Renee had in the garden and concentrated on sunbathing for a while. I was listening to my favorite very random playlist. It had everything from Muse to Mozart and Pink to Cranberries and I loved it. I was wearing a lovely not-too-sexy Victoria's Secret bikini top and a pair of very comfortable and short denim shorts. My sun-gear. No sunglasses because I hated it when I would get the lines from them on my face... That happened to me so easily I decided to suffer a bit instead of risking it.

Suddenly there was a loud meow and I snapped out of my sweet oblivion. I had been humming to 18 Wheeler and my foot had been swinging over the edge of the deck chair in rhythm.

I opened my eyes and focused my gaze to the side of the house where the cats were staring. A truck had rolled to the little strip of driveway Renée's house had. The door of the car opened and a young god stepped out of the truck. The man was maybe twenty-five, at least not more. He was probably 6'4", tanned and lean. I suddenly had an urge to wipe the corners of my mouth for possible drool.

My mind told me to get a grip as I was married and an old lady compared to that piece of lovely tanned...okay...

I looked at the guy; he was looking at the side of the house and then walked towards me with a smile on his lips. I realized I was staring. God damn it... The cats looked at him suspiciously as he was passing their cage and he stopped to murmur something to them in a soft tone.

"Good day, M'am." he said when he got closer. Oh god...an accent...

"Hello." I smiled. "I'm not Renée, I'm a friend of hers but she told me you might stop by on the weekend." I said, having taken the plugs out of my ears while he spoke to the felines.

"Ahh, you're house-sitting then?" he asked and looked around, glancing at me occasionally. I felt like blushing. He had a dirty blonde hair with highlights from spending time in the sun. His eyes were almost apple green and when he smiled I had the urge to poke my index fingers in to his dimples that were so deep I was amazed.

"Yes, but she gave me free hands because she knows I know her taste in pretty much everything. I'm Esme." I smiled, holding out my hand to shake his.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. My mama would whoop me for being so rude..." he said hastily, took my hand and kissed my knuckles. "I'm Jasper, Jasper Whitlock, M'am."

I almost swooned.

"Just call me Esme." I smiled and I think I must have batted my lashes at him. I felt an urge to twirl my hair around my fingers too but I resisted it, luckily.

"So, what do you think your friend would like to do to the garden?" he asked, taking a few steps towards the back of the said space.

I got up and followed him.

"I know she loves roses but she also likes wildflowers. Her favorite color is purple. She loves flowers that have a mild scent in them." I told him and he scribbled notes in to a little notebook.

"How about lavender?" he asked and I nodded.

"Sounds good, I think she actually loves that scent already so that might be a nice surprise." I said and he nodded, adding something to the notes.

"There's a lot of space in that back corner, do you know if she has any ideas for that?" Jasper asked and that was when I really realized what he was wearing.

Dirty old woman... He had worn out jeans with holes everywhere and a black tank top that showed his arms. Oh gods...

"Hmm...Well she hasn't actually told me so but I know she loves fountains. How about one in there? And maybe a bench next to it?" I asked and peered up at him.

"I don't do water elements, but I have a friend who specializes fountains, his name is Jake Black. He does an excellent job and we're used to working together." Jasper said thoughtfully.

"Sounds good to me, I mean she isn't afraid of expenses or anything. She just wants this to be done so it's over with finally. I think her new boyfriend is a master manipulator...in a very positive way." I chuckled lightly and Jasper looked at me, his eyes were smiling too.

"Oh? I think she mentioned that over the phone, that she's been putting this off for years." he grinned and I nodded in response.

"Yeah...that's actually mildly put..." I smiled.

We made some more plans and he told me he'd call me as soon as he would get a hold of his friend Jake and we'd set up a schedule. Jasper thought they'd be in and out of the garden in a couple of days if he'd start working tomorrow, which was Sunday.

"You don't have to work on a Sunday, really. There's no such rush." I said and smiled a bit, shadowing my eyes with my hand to look up at him. He was so tall and gorgeous...

"Oh, not at all. I usually take weekends off when I go visit my family but I'm obviously not going anywhere this weekend and Jake...well he works for his money so he's always open for business." he smirked and I swooned a bit, again.

He took my cell number so he'd reach me directly and left in his truck, promising to come back the next day. I was smitten. I had no idea how that had happened but I wanted to get into his pants.

I know it sounds horrible, giving that I was a married woman probably ten years his senior, but there was something about him that just made something within me resonate in a very sexy wavelength.

Briefly I wondered if he'd be interested. If I'd be able to get 'what ever it was' out of my system with this gorgeous, handsome, Texan. Then I suddenly wiped the thought out of my mind. As if.

Jasper called me around eight that evening. He had gotten hold of his friend and they'd start at midday the next day. Not in the morning because since it was Sunday, I insisted they'd at least sleep in a bit before getting to work. He laughed but agreed to my terms.

*-*-*-*-*-*

If I had thought having Jasper around would be interesting in so many ways, having both him and his friend Jake around was even more so.

The guys pulled the truck to the side of the house and got out of it. I was in the back corner of the garden at midday, thinking about what Renee would like exactly, when I heard the car door slam and saw them walk towards me in the sunlight.

Where Jasper was lean, muscular and blonde, Jake was a bit bulkier, a bit shorter than Jasper and dark. He was native, his hair was long and he wore it on a thick black braid in the middle of his back.

Those two young men, I think Jake was around Jasper's age if not younger, were a fantasy personified. I would be so much a cat in heat for the next few days, it wouldn't even be funny! I hadn't known what I wanted, when Carlisle and I had the talk. Now I know. I wanted them. Either of them. I just wanted...wanted...

Jasper introduced us and the way Jake greeted me was more casual, he shook my hand and smiled at me brilliantly, his brown eyes dancing, He was checking me out, I could tell. What surprised me was Jasper coughing when he noticed this and Jake's eyes snapping away from me when his russet cheeks got a bit more color from the blood rushing to them. Interesting...

We fell in to our respective jobs after I had spoken to them more, planned a bit and then Jasper got some books from his car, giving them to me to leaf through to see if there were any more flowers I'd think Renee liked in them. The guys got in to their work too.

*-*-*-*-*-*

On Monday there was already progress to be seen when I woke up at nine. They had been there for a while and when I made breakfast, I made coffee for Jasper and Jake too. I set my breakfast and their coffees to the garden and they gratefully accepted my offerings; some bagels with the coffee.

We chatted a lot; I could tell they were intelligent, level-headed, and somehow very proud of their line of work. They both owned their own companies, they were twenty-five and twenty-three, Jake being younger, and I felt like a dirty old hag when I caught myself checking them out.

That was until I caught each of them eyeing me back on different occasions...

Whole of Monday the weather stayed nice, almost too hot, and in the afternoon I got some ice tea outside and they drank it, praising my timing because they were really thirsty by then. We chatted a bit and since it was soon their lunchtime, I asked if they had plans. When they told me no, I suggested we'd order some pizza, since that was what I craved and it wouldn't be much fun for me to eat in the house with just the cats.

It felt strange to have this sort of easy connection to two strangers, but it was there. It was like we were friends after these few days, we were at ease, joking around, laughing. Eventually we were touching each other too. I could tell the guys had been friends for a long time by the way they kept smacking each other or punching each other's shoulders when the other said something stupid or taunted his friend.

Come Tuesday midday, we were all comfortable with it. I would lean to look at Jasper when he explained something about some flower he was planting and my hand would rest on his firm shoulder or his back. I would go help Jake with something around the back of the garden and he'd help me to my feet after I had knelt to do something and so on. There was nothing but an amazing amount of flirting in all the looks, joking and touching between us three.

It felt exhilarating. To have two amazingly beautiful younger men looking at me like that. I felt blessed. Of course I felt guilty too but I knew being a very rational woman that this was something I needed to do. I had permission; in fact my own husband had suggested I'd explore these feelings! Who was I to say no...

Tuesday afternoon was sunny. Too sunny even, so I decided to move the deck chair to the porch area that was on ground level. When I got up and began to pull the chair, I suddenly stumbled over my ankle, rolling it in the process and screamed out of frustration and pain.

Jasper was closer to me, he pretty much ran to me as I sat there on the ground with tears in my eyes.

"Esme! Are you okay?" he asked with worry pooling in his green eyes and I stifled a sob.

"Yes, I will be. This happens sometimes. Hurt like...hell..." I breathed out the last three words when I accidentally moved the ankle.

That's when Jake got to us.

"Can I go inside to find some ice for that?" he asked for permission as he bent to look at the ankle, his fingers ghosting over the area that was swelling in front of our eyes.

"Thanks, Jake. Please." I said and he rushed inside, the cats were looking at him suspiciously from their place.

"I was moving the chair..." I said and hissed when I tried to move myself.

"I'll do that, hold still." Jasper said and lightly pulled the chair to the porch and was back with me as Jake got out of the house.

"Peas were all your friend has. So peas it is." he said as Jasper picked me up before I could make a sound.

Swiftly Jasper carried me to the chair, sitting down himself. He straddled the deck chair and placed me ever so gently between his legs. Jake sat on the other end of the chair, raising my injured foot to his lap and gently pressed the cold peas, wrapped in to a kitchen towel, to my ankle.

None of us were talking. There was something very intimate about this situation, there would have been if Jasper had just lifted me to the chair. Or if Jake had just put the ice on my ankle and left to work a bit more.

I tried to move my ankle and let out another hiss when the sharp pain hit me like it always did. Instinctively Jake reached to stroke my calf with his fingers and I could feel Jasper's fingers on my forearms, stroking my skin on both sides. Despite the discomfort and pain I was slowly beginning to realize how close I was to them both. Jake moved his hand away as soon as I didn't seem in acute pain anymore.

Jasper, however, didn't. "Does this happen often?" he asked and I nodded, sighing.

"I've had people tell me I should have it operated on, something about the ankle being a bit loose so it twists easily. I just don't like surgeries. And I'm getting older so the recovery might be tricky." I frowned.

"Nonsense, you're not old." Jake said firmly, looking at me through his hair which today was loose around his shoulders, the rubber band that had held his ponytail this morning had snapped and he had just decided to leave his hair be.

"I agree with Jake." Jasper said from behind me and I turned my head to look at him, finding his face so very close to mine.

I think I blushed.

That didn't mean I pulled my head back, on the contrary.

"Come on, two gorgeous young men like you two...to you I'm an old lady." I chuckled softly and something surprisingly hard was suddenly in Jasper's green gaze when it locked to mine.

"Don't try to put yourself down like that!" he said firmly, almost a bit angrily, like I had just insulted him by saying such a thing.

"You're lovely, Esme. It has nothing to do with age." I heard Jake say from where he was sitting, nursing my ankle.

My eyes flicked to Jake who looked shy but determined.

"I feel old...I've been with the same man for twenty years...since I was a kid. I've never been with anyone else." I confessed to them, dropping my gaze down a bit ashamed of my revelation.

I felt Jasper push my chin up with his fingers so that I'd look at him.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of with that. It's admirable. You choose how you live your life, Esme. Nobody else should have anything to say in that." he said softly and I nodded a bit.

"He's out of town...I...I've been restless and he noticed and...told me to...experiment...while he was gone..." I breathed the words, almost one by one, feeling like I was throwing myself at these...these boys.

They looked at each other over me and I looked away, down again.

"Esme...would you let us show you how lovely we think you are?"

To my surprise it was Jake who spoke those words. My eyes snapped to him, I think my mouth hung open for a moment. When I said nothing he smiled and I smiled back a bit weakly.

"We want you, both of us." Jasper drawled behind me, making me shiver with his words, "Would you let us touch you?" he asked and I turned my head to look at him.

Would you have said no?

I turned my head enough to be able to press my lips to his chin and I could hear his sharp intake of breath as I brazenly licked his Adam's apple quickly.

Jake's fingers were traveling up my calf, teasing my skin there and slowly moving up to my thigh.

I wore what I had worn on Saturday, though my bikini top was of a different color; this time it was purple. The guys were dressed light, which I didn't mind at all. Both of them had tank tops on- Jake's was white and made his skin color pop even more, andJasper's was dark grey. Jasper wore cargo shorts and Jake had some denim shorts on. They both had kicked their shoes off when they got to the porch with me.

"Inside?" I breathed and Jake got up, this time it was him who scooped me up to his arms and carried me inside. I pointed them to the living room and Jake lowered me on to the couch before he sat down himself. Jasper sat on my other side and I suddenly realized what I was about to do.

There was no fear in me.

I placed my hand on Jasper's thigh before I leaned to kiss Jake gently. My fingers rubbed circles to Jasper's thigh and I felt him lean in to kiss my shoulder while his hand went around me to rest on my hip. I smiled in to the kiss I was sharing with Jake.

"No, I haven't done anything like this before." I chuckled to them before either of them could ask. I felt light-headed; restless. I wanted more. Jake smirked and I could feel Jasper's body behind me shake a bit with laughter.

"Trust me, we've never done this either, at least not together." he chuckled and made Jake laugh a bit.

"Oh so you don't go as a team to seduce bored housewives?" I giggled and turned my head to look at Jasper whose eyes were twinkling.

"Nope, we just pick the best ones." he said and I could feel Jake's lips on my neck. His touch made me tremble.

Things progressed quite fast from there. I was responsive and I wasn't shy. I hadn't been with anyone but Carlisle but I had been with him a lot. I knew how men worked; I knew how to tease one. We were open to things in our marriage; we tried everything to find out what we liked. Sometimes we surprised ourselves or each other, but nothing was a taboo for us. There was only one thing I thought I wanted to try out and then I'd be done experimenting, for now, but that I couldn't do with Carlisle.

I soon found out that both of the guys were well hung. Where Jake had girth, Jasper had length and suddenly the variety at hand, quite literally, was overwhelming. There were hands everywhere on my body. I felt like I was vibrating somehow, my senses were completely lost when I felt Jake's teeth grazing my nipple as Jasper lifted me up to his lap, rubbing his erection to my butt.

Luckily I knew my friend, so when my eyes began to scout the living room, I spotted a little wooden box on the edge of an end table.

"Jake, grab that box." I told him and he did what I said, opening it. He grinned, there were always condoms and lube somewhere in arms reach from where Renee liked to lay down and relax.

"Since we're doing this...since I'm all for experimenting..." I said and for the first time I was getting shy.

Both Jake and Jasper were waiting for what I was going to say.

"I want you both," I breathed, "at the same time." I added quietly and made both of them gasp.

"Are you sure, Esme?" Jasper, always the gentleman, asked.

"Yes. These days were about me finding out things. I'm doing that now." I told them firmly, finding my voice while Jake knelt in front of us on the floor.

Jasper realized what he wanted before I did and he angled me a bit, sliding his hands under my knees and held me in place as Jake leaned up to kiss me and then down my stomach and in between my legs.

I gasped and moaned and Jasper spread me wider for Jake. I was helpless, at their mercy, but I had never been this turned on in my life.

Jake knew what he was doing, he alternated between slow licks to quick strokes and twirling his tongue around my clit, but he never touched me with his fingers.

Now I know a lot of women don't think much of penetration, some say they get nothing out of it and the only way for them to come is by oral sex. It certainly was different for me. I craved penetration and could come just by that, but I enjoyed both sides of things. What Jake was doing...I definitely enjoyed.

"Jake, stop..." I gasped after a while and he pulled his head up, wiping his lips from the moisture I had put there. There was something very sexy in that, a gorgeous black haired man getting up from between my thighs.

I leaned my head back to kiss Jasper who let go of my knees and moved his hands to gently touch my breasts. That I liked. I had heard numerous complaints from Renee and my other female friends about men who treated breasts like some dough they could squeeze and bruise as much they wanted to.

I began to sway my hips against Jasper who groaned a bit and when I looked back at Jake I could see he was stroking himself slowly, watching us intently. I smirked at him and he flashed me another smile. His eyes were dark with desire and I was about to lose it myself.

It felt strange, being in this situation with two men like Jasper and Jake. Truth be told, I would have felt strange about it with anyone else than Carlisle, but at that moment, he was the last thing on my mind. I pushed him back on purpose.

I reached for a condom and some lube and handed the lube to Jake. Obediently he began to prepare me for Jasper who grabbed me by my knees again as I was kissing him slowly.

I liked anal sex sometimes, it wasn't something Carlisle was very much into for some reason, but we did it for variety. All I know was I was getting my fantasy and nothing could prevent me from it now.

Jake licked me again and at the same time he was preparing my other opening for Jasper. Suddenly I was glad we were this way, I could appreciate them both but somehow it was nicer to have someone not quite as thick as Jake behind me.

I let the sensations take me over. The way Jasper kept nipping at my neck and my earlobe, the little dirty things he whispered to my ear and how Jake was working on my lower body...

"Stop, I'm ready...don't want to come yet..." I gasped and Jake grinned at me again.

Jasper moved me to roll the condom on himself and Jake grabbed another one. I let them decide how they wanted to do this. I was small enough to be manhandled a bit and they both had the muscles to do it.

When Jasper raised me over his cock, the tip pressing against my opening, I wrapped my hands around Jake's waist for support. He stood before me and waited, helping me. I wanted to take his lovely cock in to my mouth as it was right there in front of me, but I couldn't, as Jasper was sliding in to me and I almost blacked out from the intensity for a moment.

When Jasper was fully sheathed in me, he stopped, holding most of my weight on his arms. I moaned as I waited for my body to get used to him inside me.

"You're so tight..." he whispered to my ear and I smiled lazily.

"I love it how you feel inside me..." I managed to say and then he began to move slowly, sending nerve endings in my body to overdrive.

After a few long and slow thrusts he lifted me up a bit, nodding at Jake.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked me and I just smiled at him, letting my head fall back on Jasper's shoulder.

"Come on already, this is my fantasy, what are you waiting for?" I purred at Jake who swallowed hard, his cock twitched and I giggled huskily.

I don't know how they did it exactly, but in a few moments I was filled completely. I think my bones melted in to goo, I was happy I didn't have to move or support my own weight, I couldn't have.

There were just the different feelings in my body, my chest rubbing against Jake's when I instinctively held on to his neck and he kissed me while thrusting his hips, his thick cock massaging my pussy.

"Can you feel each other?" I gasped after a while and they both nodded, I felt myself grin, the thought of them being inside of me, separated by just a thin wall, almost sent me flying in to my orgasm.

I tried to enjoy it for a longer time, but when I could feel the situation being almost too much for all of us, I reached my hand between myself and Jake and fingered my clit, feeling the familiar heat build somewhere within me.

I could tell they were both lost in this act and I felt Jasper's lips on my neck and then suddenly his teeth on my shoulder, marking me without realizing he was doing it. I was too far gone to care by then. The pain of his bite made my back arch, my nipples brushed against Jake and I whimpered.

"I'm coming..." I heard myself moan and when I finally teetered over the edge and in to sweet nothingness, the spasms of my body sent them both over the edge; we grabbed each other, spasming and trembling as one beast.

I'd had intense orgasms before but nothing like this one, ever. I felt it with my whole body, from my toes to my scalp andI was on fire for a long moment. When I returned to the reality I felt us all pant, catch out breaths. I had never been so spent and fulfilled in my life. They pulled out of me and discarded the condoms, cleaned me up and laid a blanket over me to let me fall asleep on the couch. Both of them kissed my forehead gently as they were getting dressed again, their clothes all over theliving room floor.

"Thank you..." I mumbled as I heard them leaving the room and I heard them say something on the lines of the pleasure having been theirs as well. I fell asleep with a smile on my lips.

I don't know how long it took before I woke up, startled. I wasn't in the living room?? I was laying in the shadow of the porch in the deck chair. I looked around, the guys were chatting while working on the other end of the backyard.

How did I get here? I looked down, realizing my clothes were on again. I was about to get up when I remembered my ankle and decided it was better to be careful with it. I took a closer look at it and carefully tried to roll it.

It didn't hurt.

What the..??

Then I realized that Jasper had bitten me, I looked at my shoulder where I could still feel his teeth, but saw no trace of the bite.

It must have taken me a few moments more before it hit me: I had dreamed it all.

I shook my head, smiling a bit baffled. I had never had such a vivid dream before. I could feel myself blush, I wanted to fan myself, and my whole body seemed to be licked by little flickering flames all of a sudden.

I had thought I had had sex with two men at the same time, two young gorgeous men I had just met. I had thought I had turned my fantasy in to reality and explored the last taboo there was I had wanted to explore. One that I couldn't try out with my husband, him being just one man and all.

I chuckled a bit, shook my head again, and got up to walk to the kitchen to make some more ice tea which the boys liked.

I knew I wouldn't do a thing with them, or anyone else. I knew I was happy with Carlisle, with what I had at home. Suddenly I couldn't wait for him to get home so I could share my dream with him. I knew he'd be turned on by my story, even more so when he'd know it was just a dream.

I was in love with my husband. I didn't need anything more, not with these vivid dreams of mine...

*-*-*-*-*-*

**Additional AN:** I want to thank my new beta, she-who-shall-not-be-named until she turns 18 soon. :D Thanks a ton sweetie.

Also, I've volunteered to the Twilight Fandom Gives Back-author auction. Once the auction is up and running, there will be a treat for two of the highest bidders. I'm going to donate my time (since money is not an option, I'm so poor...) and write two one-shots. They're both going to be anything up to 10k words, the starting bid for each will be 25$ and the details of the stories, pairings and stuff, will be up to the highest bidder/s. :)

So, if you've liked my stories so far, pitch in for a good cause and get customized reading from yours truly. It's for an excellent cause, for Alex's Lemonade Stand which is a foundation for finding cure for childhood cancer. You should go to my profile to check out links for it. From my profile you can also find a link to my Twitter account. :)


End file.
